Professor Tom Riddle – Defence Against the Dark Arts
by Skrypto
Summary: A scene where Tom Riddle goes through something similar that happened in past life. What happens when Professor Riddle meets his match? (Tom x OC)


**Professor Riddle – Defence against the dark arts**

"-Although I do not condone counter-jinxes, in fact I _highly_ recommend that you use them when needed" the pale DADA teacher spoke, his tone as elegant and appealing as ever.

Tom Riddle Jr. had been working as the _Defence against the dark arts _teacher for 5 years now, soon to be celebrating his 26th birthday. Of course, this job was not permanent, ever since he had created his fourth horcrux he had been planning to leave and become what he had been secretly calling himself for many years now, _Lord Voldemort._

Of course, many girls (students) took an interest in Tom, he took his job very seriously and was highly disgusted by the age difference and the type of interest the girls took in him. However, keeping professional, he handled the situations that he has to face every single day calmly and smoothly.

"Do not forget, your essays must be handed in by tomorrow afternoon. No excuses" he said sharply, snapping his book shut. No matter how handsome and kind he was, the students still feared him, even some teachers.

The class of 5th years began quietly packing their books and quills away, formally leaving the classroom in a single file.

Tom enjoyed these moments where he could have at least 10 minutes to himself before his next class started, but sadly, he instantly noticed the presence of one student waiting for the entire class to leave.

"Miss Blakely," Tom smiled politely, stepping toward his desk, "How may I help you?"

The 5th year Slytherin Prefect took slow steps forward, her dark brown hair and piercing green eyes sending cold signals throughout the room, the girl was highly respected by teachers and students, reminding Tom of himself, back when he was a Slytherin prefect.

The girl stopped in front of Tom's desk, smiling down at him politely, "Sir, I was in the library after my prefect duties the other night-" she took slow steps around the table, watching as her Professor sat curiously watching her, "In the restricted section… and I read something rather _odd_ about a bit of rare magic"

She sat down across Tom, her eyes cutting into his. He returned the cold stare back, deja vu hitting like a ton of bricks, "Do go on, Miss Blakely" he said, twirling his wand between his long pale fingers.

"You see, I came to you because- well" she smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear seductively; "You're the only teacher intelligent enough to understand this type of magic". Tom instantly knew what she was doing- as he _himself_ had done it too many teachers- still to this day doing it to many people, using flattery and charm.

There was no denying that she was attractive, but Tom was smarter than that- he wouldn't allow physical appearance to overtake his decisions and choices like many insolent fools had been thick enough to fall for when he was a teenager, but he was curious to see what she was talking about.

He nodded, allowing her to carry on, "The magic I came across, is called, _a horcrux_"

Tom's eyes lit up, never in his years had he heard someone else discover horcruxes apart from himself and teachers at Hogwarts, "That is dark magic, Miss Blakely-" Tom began.

"Which is why I came to you, sir" she interrupted sharply, "You see, I cannot seem to find further information on the topic and was wondering if you had any books or essays on the magic?"

Tom leaned back in his chair, a sinister smirk tugging on the corner of his lips, "Of course not" was all he said, he noticed the annoyed essence fabricating and mystifying out of her.

"Thank you for your time, Professor Riddle" she stood up, grabbing her books.

"Miss Blakely-" Tom grabbed her wrist gently, his fingers hovering above her silver bracelet, never in his life did he think he would have to use his charm and looks on a student, "Please tell me, how knowledgeable are you in this area of magic?"

The girls green eyes fixed onto his hand as a smirk involuntarily grew on her lips, she leaned toward the desk, becoming closer and closer to Tom, "More than enough" she whispered, the bracelet that Tom's fingers were leaning against heated up, causing his fingers to burn.

He let go immediately, watching her in shock as she began walking away, "See you in class sir" she smiled, turning and exiting out of the door.

Tom mentally slapped himself for not realising the dark feeling the girls presence gave off. But he was so used to being around it that he barely noticed it anymore. That sadly was a con when having four horcruxes.


End file.
